The Bet
by kuro-hebi13
Summary: Based on a role play in a Facebook group, a somehow innocent chat between Yata Misaki and Fushimi Saruhiko, until things go fishy… A Fushimi x Yata fluff fic


Untitled

A [K] Project Fanfic

Summary:

Based on a role play in a Facebook group, a somehow innocent chat between Yata Misaki and Fushimi Saruhiko, until things go fishy… A Fushimi x Yata fluff fic

"blah" [normal speech]

'blah' [normal thought]

_blah_ [flashback]

* * *

"What the hell was that for?" Fushimi Saruhiko yelled as the skate board hit his beloved family jewels.

"You deserve it you perverted bastard!" Yata Misaki screamed or rather screeched at the megane.

_It was a fine breezy afternoon. The birds were flying freely in the vast twilight sky as the fluffy white clouds floated amongst them. The cool breeze passed by a young orange-haired teen lifting the skirt the said teen was wearing. If someone would see it, one would think that the teenager was a girl, THINK AGAIN. Though seeing how shapely that girly looking teenager is, from the body down to the legs, one should not simply assume that that person is a GIRL. To be exact, even if said teenager is wearing a skirt, that person is a BOY._

_Back to the story, the girly looking boy was busy clutching down his skirt nearly missing to take notice of a lecher looking what's beneath the skirt. Said pervert was wearing a blue military-like uniform and a perverted look on his face. A blush was seen even if the pervert was wearing thick framed glasses as well as a bleeding nose._

"Ah, but Misaki how can I help it when you're wearing such a short skirt?" Fushimi said as a very creepy grin made its way into his face.

Yata, alarmed with Fushimi's actions took a step back. Seeing this, Fushimi took a step forward towards Yata's direction.

"Besides, why were you wearing such a skirt anyway?" the megane asked, his curiosity and lewd thoughts clearly jumbling in that brain of his. He took several more steps until he reached Yata's positon.

Noticing the shorter distance between them, Yata stepped several more steps backward not noticing the wall behind him.

"The hell you'd care!"

"Why wouldn't I care?" Fushimi said softly, "It's you after all..."

"Gah. Fine." The orangette grumbles indignantly, "I lost a bet to Kusanagi-san."

"A bet?" the megane asked, walking towards Yata. "What, pray tell, would that bet be?"

"I-it was nothing…" he said as a pink tinge was seen on his face while scratching the back of his head giving the impression of a sheepish face.

"Really now?" Fushimi said as he placed his hand on Yata's cheek and caresses it gently, "Then can you explain this cute blush on your face, Mi~sa~ki?"

"W-what the hell are you doing?" Yata said his face pink while removing the megane's hand.

"Touchy, aren't we?" he said as he leaned his forehead against Yata's, "Nothing much, just admiring your beauty, that's all."

A predatory smile was seen on Fushimi's face as he once more caressed Yata's cheek.

"You know, you're so cute when you blush, Misaki."

"L-leave me alone will ya?" the skate boarder said pushing Fushimi away glaring all the way, "I'm not a touchy idiot Fushimi."

"You want me to leave? Ouch, you wound my feelings." he said as he clutched his chest in fake pain, "And besides, you know I can't."

"The hell you can't?" Yata exclaimed.

"Because," Fushimi poked Yata's cheeks, "Every time I touch you, you react so violently!"

"Damn it!" The skate boarder said while glaring at Fushimi, "What do you want?"

"What do I want?" he asked, snaking an arm around Yata's waist and puling the skate boarder towards him in the process. "Do you really not know what I want, Misaki?"

'Too close. WAY TOO CLOSE.' Yata thought as a blush crept into his face.

"I value my personal space very much, so kindly remove your hand around my waist Fushimi." Yata said as he once more removed Fushimi's hand from his person.

He allowed his arm to be removed but grabbed Yata's shirt in retaliation, pulling the shorter boy close and leaned on his ear.

"But don't you want to know what I want, Misaki?" he said, blowing lightly on Yata's ear.

With that, Yata blushed several times redder than before.

"W-who cares?!" Yata stuttered rather indignantly.

"You truly don't care Misaki?" Fushimi asked his face showing fake concern.

"W-why would I?"

"Hmmm… really?" Fushimi said as another of his creepy smiles came back to life. "What if I do this?"

Fushimi suddenly grabbed Yata's chin and smashed his lips on the other. Yata's eyes widened upon contact of their lips and tied to push the megane away. Fushimi's grip on Yata was quite gentle yet strong making Yata's attempts at pushing away his advance an utter failure. While kissing Yata, Fushimi's unoccupied arm snaked around Yata's waist and pulled him closer to himself thereby lengthening the duration of the kiss.

"Mmpphh-"

'Such soft lips.' Fushimi thought.

He then withdrew himself from Yata as both of them began to feel the need for air.

"Hmmm…" Fushimi smirked at the slightly dazed and flushed Yata, "Now you know, Misaki-chan."

"S-shut it Fushimi." A blushing yet still denial Yata exclaimed.

* * *

Unbeknownst to the two…

"Hah! I win the bet Izumo~" A light brown-haired woman all but exclaimed looking through her binoculars, "Now pay up!"

"Tch… whatever Seri." A light brown-haired man with purple sunglasses grumpily said as he handed over several wads of bills to other.

"Yay~" the woman said as she took her price money, "Thanks I-zu-mo~"

'Hah! I knew it.' she thought as she counted the money, a smile etched on her face, 'THERE is SOMETHING between those two. Fufufu~'

'Never thought about it.' The man thought looking through the binoculars, 'Yata-chan, better tell me the details.'

* * *

A/N: Reviews please~


End file.
